1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for engraving indicia, in greatly reduced form, on small workpieces in which an engraving scribe moves over the workpiece in the same general direction as a stylus following the pattern to be engraved on the workpiece.
2. Prior Art Known to Applicant
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,552 and 4,317,287 disclose engraving apparatus and are acknowledged by applicant to be prior art but only with respect to subject matter which is (1) disclosed herein and/or in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 384,108 and (2) not disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 189,022.
Other prior art known to applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 190,797; 517,680; 1,148,397; 1,621,317; 3,786,429; 3,857,025; 3,873,769; 3,964,168; and 1,923,208; 2,562,269; 4,166,319. Of these, '797, '680, '269 and, to the extent applicable, '287 are believed to be most relevant to the patentability of this invention.